Everybody Dies/Murder Mansion/Search Party
Search Party is the second episode of Murder Mansion. Episode Part One Before Emerson's death... ''---CATTY'S TEAM---'' Catty and Taylor are fighting in the Riff-Off and Serena is doing the splits. A drunk Sonya stands next to a fireplace but as she touches it, it suddenly turns and reveals a secret passage. CATTY: omg what TAYLOR: HA YOU LOST, I STILL REMAIN THE QUEEN OF-- CATTY: shush what the hell is that SONYA: i think its like a secret... Sonya passes out. SERENA: ok its a secret passage thign CATTY: maybe that can lead us to a clue TAYLOR: ok sure, lets go CATTY: what about sonya tho? TAYLOR: well, i mean... someone's gotta die first tho, right? CATTY: wait, are you this terrible you are actually going to leave sonya to die to raise the body count so u dont get attacked for longer? TAYLOR: yep CATTY: great idea ok lets leave her there They go through the secret passage and leave Sonya's body there. ''---CHELSEA AVENUE---'' Chelsea and Emerson have been kicked out of Sister's team. CHELSEA: UGH GODDAMMIT EMERSON: calm down bitch CHELSEA: HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THIS BULLSHIT JUST HAPEPENED EKBEWHUIWHSDUIAWEUHDEUWISDHXUIEWHIDSIUHDAUWIHDEUIAHSA EMERSON: chelsea... CHELSEA: FIRST OFF MY BOYFRIEND LANDS IN A TEAM WITH CABBAGE BOY THE GAY AND THE OTHER ONE AND NOW THIS FUCKING CATHOLIC SLUT DECIDES TO KICK ME OFF AND NOW IM GONNA DIE NEXT TO A NERF IDIOT WOW I JSUT CANT FUCKING AHNDLED THIS EMERSON: CHELSEA! BEHIND YOU! CHELSEA: WHAT THE UFCK ARE YOU-- EMERSON: RUN Chelsea looks behind her and sees someone in a Red Cougar costume with a knife. Both of them scream and run away. Chelsea manages to hide and the killer gets Emerson. Emerson tries to escape but Red Cougar stabs his guts with the knife. The Red Cougar looks for Chelsea in another room and Chelsea leaves her hiding spot. However she sees Emerson's body and decides to hide it under a sofa, but as she hides it the killer tranquilizes her and takes her to a room. Later, Tom's team has found the body. They quickly reunite everyone except for Catty's team. SISTER: I checked everywhere, Catty's team is nowhere to be found SHAY: wow the dumb whores are already dying this fast huh PARIS: lmao emerson died first, bye fatty CRIM: mood LIAM: wait a minute... sister, i had assigned you, fat amy, chelsea and emerson together right? why were you guys upstairs and they were seemingly downstairs? SISTER: those rats refused to do anything so i said bye whores and sent them on their way LIAM: so you kicked them off your team? FAT AMY: in sister's defense, they refused to search for clues like we did and chelsea left first... then sister locked the door when they tried to come back Suddenly the living room TV turns on. MONOKUMA: finally people dying! well sluts its time for nighttime. go sleep and you will be awarded with more killer clues! Everyone goes to their respective bedrooms. Because there are eight bedrooms, people have to share. In Rantaro's bedroom... Rantaro arrives to his bedroom after a little overnight snooping, but he finds his roommate still awake. TOM: where were you? RANTARO: '''oh, doing nothing! '''TOM: its been three hours since you left the bedroom and you just did nothing... lol ok Rantaro goes to his bed and Tom decides to leave but not before Rantaro questions him. RANTARO: where are you going? TOM (thinking): fuck, its not enough that i was paired as the most suspicious of the bunch that DID NOTHING FOR THREE HOURS and that hes also hot as fuck but like i dont wanna die aaaaa TOM: i mean it's just one bed... RANTARO: so? TOM: isnt it awkward for you to... RANTARO: Oh, haha, it's not like it's like that right? TOM: right, obvi... RANTARO: so theres no reason for you to leave. TOM: why are you insisting so much in me sleeping here? TOM'' (thinking)'': flirting with a probable killer... you just cant stay out of them can you RANTARO: why do you wanna leave? TOM: its not like i want to RANTARO: then you can just stay here TOM: fine Tom lays in the bed and falls asleep, praying so he doesn't get murdered in his sleep. In the morning... Sister is cooking breakfast in the kitchen. FAT AMY: omg it smells so good bitch im yelling for this perfection CRIM: it smells better than kazuichis rat cake FAT AMY: what the fuck are you talking about CRIM: its a long story Eventually they all go to the kitchen and eat breakfast, except for Catty's team. CLAIRE: they still havent shown up? LIAM: this is definetly really weird CRIM: no shit sherlock... i think we should figure out where they are Suddenly, Sonya shows up. SONYA: hi everyone! SHAY: where is your team you dumb bitch SONYA: stop screaming... PARIS: great shes fucking hungover SONYA: party LIAM: no but where are catty, taylor and serena? SONYA: i dont know, i thought they would be here FAT AMY: oh god, are they dead? LIAM: i just dont get why emersons body was found and chelsea, catty, taylor and serena are missing, if they were dead wouldnt theyre bodies just be around here? RANTARO: well think about it, emersons body was clearly hidden under that sofa right? maybe the killer is trying to kill everyone and also trying to hide the bodies. FAT AMY: im sorry are we just going to overlook that sonyas the only one left from cattys team while the other ones are missing? suspicious huh SONYA: im telling you i have no idea where they could be CLAIRE: she did drink a lot of wine i saw the bitch take every alcoholic drink there was in the fridge TOM: hm... i suggest we search the entire house to look for them PARIS: a search party? yas Part Two While the fucks are eating breakfast... ''---CATTY'S TEAM---'' The team has fell asleep in the house's basement, where the secret passage lead to. Catty wakes up and continues to look for a key, waking up Taylor. TAYLOR: wow catty because of your stupid everything you woke me up before i burnt down kim kardashians house CATTY: taylor does it look like i care? just wake up serena we got searching to do Taylor tries to wake up Serena but she won't move. TAYLOR: WAKE UP PANAMA WHORE Catty finds an open box who was previously locked. CATTY: wait... Catty finds a letter saying "Shouldn't have fell asleep, or you would have the key. Now guess on whose hands it is?". TAYLOR: serena literally wont wake up CATTY: oh my god... check her pulse TAYLOR: the fuck why-- CATTY: CHECK HER BITING PULSE U DUMB GHOULITCH Taylor checks her pulse. TAYLOR: oh my god, she's... dead. CATTY: i knew we shouldnt have left her at the ground TAYLOR: i wasnt gonna carry her to a bed fuck that CATTY: we need to escape, we're gonna die! Catty and Taylor run to the door but it's locked. Suddenly Monokuma appears. MONOKUMA: '''Hiya kids! I see you're stuck in this room... '''TAYLOR: OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL SUE YOU MONOKUMA: hey, you're playing a game here! if you wanna escape the mansion, you should know how to escape a room, right? CATTY: we never wanted to take apart in this! MONOKUMA: oh really? well thats a story for another time, youre fighting for your life ill save the news for later. if you dont die i mean. well thats on you guys! good luck upupupu Monokuma leaves the room. CATTY: we're fucked we're so fucking fucked Suddenly a clock turns on starting from 30 minutes. TAYLOR: what the fuck... i think we're on a time limit Meanwhile, the others are looking for Chelsea, Catty and Taylor, except for one team. ''---TOM'S TEAM---'' LIAM: why are we here instead of looking for the girls? CLAIRE: you know what's funny, liam? LIAM: what? CLAIRE: what you just said was the most concern that came out of your mouth after your girlfriend has gone missing and is probably dead. LIAM: pfft, girlfriend... i even doubt that CLAIRE: what do you mean? LIAM: ...rantaro, you didn't answer my question. why are we here instead of looking for the girls? RANTARO: i need to check a few things here first TOM: hey claire, can i talk to you? Claire and Tom go into the bathroom. TOM: yesterday... rantaro was out of the bedroom for three hours... and i have to sleep in the same bed as him. can i go to your bedroom? CLAIRE: if you wanna listen to liam jerk off sure TOM: '''why are you saying that like i wouldnt like that '''CLAIRE: lmao true TOM: but yes, i don't trust rantaro... CLAIRE: well he didnt kill you while you were sleeping right? TOM: if he killed me in our bedroom dont you think that would draw suspicion to him? CLAIRE: well he does sound like he knows a lot more than what he's letting on to... Tom and Claire leave the bathroom and join their team. LIAM: woah... tom i thought u were gay but... claire... hm TOM: throws up dont even fucking imagine that, me and claire HA, it would be funny if it wasnt disgusting CLAIRE: we were just talking RANTARO: about what? TOM: um... whats that? Tom points to a letter. RANTARO: i found this in the closet while i was looking for my flashlight TOM: where did you find the flashlight? RANTARO: oh when i was-- LIAM'' (reading the letter)'': Roses are red, violets are amazing, tell me Miss C, who's flopping in the ratings. XOXO, Monokuma. CLAIRE: what the fuck... that's the letter? RANTARO: who's Miss C? TOM: that's weird... LIAM: we should go back to look for the girls now... RANTARO: sure They join Sister, Fat Amy, Crim, Trinity and Sonya who are trying to look for clues. SONYA: the last thing i remember is us being here doing the riff off thing... maybe when i got drunk they went upstairs or something i really cant remember. i think i passed out CRIM: this is weird... Suddenly Fat Amy's fat ass touches the fireplace, opening the secret passage. SISTER: secret passages? oh my-- wait i cant say His name in vain fuck The five go through the passage and find the door leading to the basement, but it's locked. Inside of it... ''---CATTY'S TEAM---'' Taylor and Catty are trying to escape, there is only one minute in the clock. TAYLOR: oh my god... i cant die before i release three more diss tracks! CATTY: just shut up and help me Suddenly they hear door knocking. From outside, Liam busts the door open. LIAM: let's go ladies! They hug Liam, while Claire blankly stares at them. TAYLOR: please fuck me daddy i owe you everything ill even write a song about you CATTY: we were doing the riff off but then we got in this basement and then the killer killed serena FAT AMY: wait serena is dead? Fat Amy goes inside the room to investigate, while the other ones run to the living room not noticing Amy's absence. As they reach the living room... CATTY: wait... amy Catty thinks about going back when she hears the sound of an explosion. LIAM: oh FUCK At night, while everyone is lowkey mourning Serena and Fat Amy's deaths... Tom goes to the bedroom after he's ate something and chatted with Crim and Claire, and sees Rantaro standing in front of him, in his boxers. RANTARO: I wanna talk. TOM: oh yes please RANTARO: huh? TOM: oh what yes continue RANTARO: look, I know that I might seem suspicious but I'm not the killer. If you wanna trade with Claire you could've just said so TOM: Oh yeah I would've just been like "hey rantaro i think you are suspicious as fuck and i dont wanna get stabbed by your... big... thick... bul-- knife yes knfie" RANTARO: tom... OH! i shouldve known... I'll get dressed TOM: you dont need to... RANTARO: what? TOM: i mean nothing TOM: you know what... after this i dont even think youre the killer. but i need to know what do you know about this game. RANTARO: im in the same boat as you TOM: when we first saw that teddy bear bitch you were like "oh fuck another killing game" what does that mean? RANTARO: oh thats a long story... I was in a show called Danganronpa... After a long story about his shit time in Danganronpa... RANTARO: the corpses were fake... but with this... the corpses are actually real! did you see emerson's body? that shit was real TOM: so wait... you think some delusional danganronpa fan kidnapped sixteen people and is forcing them to kill each other? RANTARO: thats what id say but the thing is, we killed each other, there wasn't a lunatic picking one by one. TOM: hm... RANTARO: you still think im the killer? TOM: no... RANTARO: im glad. its not very comforting when your roommate thinks youre a crazy murderer They giggle and fall asleep. In Sister's bedroom... Sister is deeply affected by the sudden loss of Fat Amy. She goes looking for something Amy left in her closet when suddenly she pushes the button and finds a new secret passage. Sister goes through it and finds a door. It leads to a really weird room with everyone's pictures. Emerson, Serena and Fat Amy have an X crossed around it. Sister notices there is one picture missing... Until she realises it isn't actually missing, because the person in the supposed missing picture is actually the killer. SISTER: wait... that bitch is the killer... Sister also notices a clock: "4 days left to the Final Class Trial". Before Sister can think about this, she hears a muffled scream coming from the room nearby. She enters that room and finds a terrified Chelsea, hands and feet tied to an electric chair. CHELSEA: HELP ME PLEASE SISTER: what the fu-- CHELSEA: BEHIND YOU Before Sister can react, her throat gets slit by someone behind her. She instantly falls to the body as Chelsea screams. The killer picks duck tape and tapes it to Chelsea's mouth. ???: you better shut up, Miss C, you don't wanna end up dead like her, do ya? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Everybody Dies Episodes Category:Murder Mansion Episodes